My Beloved Tenshi
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Chap.10 is up! A special Halloween Fluff for all of you! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Joey: Hey have you seen YK anywhere?

Yami: Nope

Yugi: What Yami said.

Joey: Where is she?

YK: Hi guys sorry I'm late just came back from watching a cool movie. 

Yami: Well I guess everyone is here.

Yugi: Wait a minute where's Kaiba?

Joey: Yeah where's my Kaiba-kun? *sniffs*

Kaiba: Hey sorry I'm late but I was working and I forgot the time.

Joey: Setooooooooooo!*runs to Seto and hugs him*

Kaiba: Hey puppy. *leans in to kiss him but YK interrupts them*

YK: Alright sorry for interruption Kaiba but it's time to start the story.

Kaiba: Okay but do we kiss in this story?

YK: Yes Kaiba.

Joey: Cool!!!!!

YK: Alright who wants to do the disclaimer?

Everyone except YK: I do! *raises their hands*

YK: How about, let's see here, you Joey.

Joey: Alright!!!!! Okay Yami Koibito does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything like that.

YK: Thank's Joey now on with the fic. Also this is my first time trying to do a chapter fanfic on ff.net so don't blame me if I stink, I'm always used to no chapter stories when I write.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


My Beloved Tenshi

  
  


It's been 2 years after Battle City and everything has quiet down a bit. No evil threats, no trouble, and mostly no evil. During the last two years everyone has a lover, Joey and Kaiba, Tristan and Serenity, Malik and Marik, and last but not least Ryou and Bakura. Yami and Yugi well they haven't confessed their love yet but it's almost Yugi's birthday and Yami is trying to get something special to confess his love to him. Yugi is going to be 18 years old on Sat. Oct. 28 which is about to weeks away. What's surprising is that the party is at Kaiba's mansion now how surprising is that?

******************

Yugi and his friend are at school talking about the party.

"Say WHAT!!!" Joey shouted startled. "You mean to tell me that Seto let you have your party at his mansion!!!"Joey shouted loudly.

"Yeah, why Joey?" Yugi asked smiling. 

"Well we didn't celebrate my birthday at his mansion and he's my lover."Joey replied crying. Seto Kaiba upon hearing this walked to the group and hugged his lover.

"Puppy you didn't ask me about that."Seto said kissing Joey lightly on the cheek.

"Oh damn I forgot my homework at home, shit." Joey said frustrated. After that the whole group started laughing including his lover. "What's so funny?"Joey asked with a questioned face.

"Joey we didn't have homework."replied Tristan between laughs

"What!!! damn it, shit, fuck."Joey shouted banging his head on his desk. The bell rang and everyone sat down on their seats. The teacher came in and school started.

******************

Meanwhile in Yami's soul room:

"...danger is here but I'll be there to, aw man that doesn't make sense with the other lines, how am I going to write this, his birthday is 2 week away and I still haven't picked a gift for him." Yami said frustrated. So he thought and thought and finally came up with the perfect gift. "I got it the perfect gift is something we'll be able to carry on when we grow old. Yami said then trying to write something for Yugi's birthday.

******************

YK: Well that's the end of chap. 1, I know it's Kinda short but I'm thinking of what would go after it, besides I'm not really good of making it into chapters. 

Joey: Aw when is the mushy stuff going to come?

YK: Well depends on your behavior when I update again.

Joey: Okay if I don't bug you when you're typing could the next chapter be fluffy?

YK: I'll think about it.

Joey: ^_^ 

Yugi: Yami what are you doing.

Yami:*blushes* Uh nothing aibou it's nothing.

Kaiba: Let me see that.*grabs the paper from Yami*

Yami: Kaiba could you please give it back?*blushes still*

Kaiba: Sure Yami.*gives back the paper*

Kaiba:*whispering in Yami's ear* Nice song.

Yami*blushes*

YK: Alright does anybody want a song

Everyone yells: Yeah.

YK: Alright here's the first Yu-Gi-Oh theme song Kawaita Sakebi or A Yell Of Thirst.

Kawaita Sakebi

sung by the Japanese group: Field of View

  
  


Kono Mama Mou Sukoshi

Arukou Kata O Taki

Kieyuku Yume O Kazoe

Kareteku Nakama O Mita

Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro

Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun O Tsukuru

Kawita Sakebi Ga

Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu 

Kimi O Sasotte Sekai O Mitai Na

Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru

Kake Hiki Ga Kagi

Todoke Fly At Higher Game

Ikutsu No Kanashimi O Issho Ni Koeta Darou?

Ki Ga Sumu Made Motometa Ano Hi No Boku Tachi Ga Ita

Jidai Ga Meguru Nara Mata Dokoka De Aeru Ne 

Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai

Sameteku Omoi Wa

Doushite Mo Iya Menai Kedo

Koi Ni Ochite Kawatteku No Mo Ii Ne

Come Along Together

Aserazu Sawagazu Aru Ga Mama De To Nagau Kara

Kokoro Ni Hana O Sakasou Just Take My Heart

(he's not afraid of anything)

Kawaita Sakebi Ga 

Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu

Kimi o Sasotte Sekai O Mitai Na

[I'm not really sure about this part but oh well]

Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru

Boku O Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart

Sakasou Jinsei Wa Tsuzuiteku.

  
  


YK: Well it's time to review I hope you like my story so far.

Joey: PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU'LL ALL BE IN A LOT TROUBLE.

YK: Joey calm down don't scare the readers.

Joey: sorry.

YK: Well I'll update soon and I hope I don't have writer's block. Ja Ne!


	2. Lunch time and a little bit of fluff

Joey: Aw man she's late again how will I know what happen's next?

Yugi: Will you chill out man?

Joey: Yugi?

Yami: What's gotten into you aibou?

Yugi: Whoops I guess I've been drinking too much Root Beer.

Kaiba:*typing an email to YK*

YK:*running over to where everyone was* I got your email Kaiba, sorry I'm late but had to finish a science project for school.

Joey:*really angry* about time you got here now are we going to get fluffy?

YK: Calm down Joey I will just in a minute.

Joey:*sighs* Alright, oh and remember our deal.

YK: Right I know fluff.

Joey: You can continue.

YK: As I was saying I had to do a science project for school and that was to make a short story on something to do with a science lab.

Joey: Did it have me in it? ^__^

YK: Sorry Joey but I had Yami and Yugi in it.

Joey: Aw man.

Kaiba:*hacking into the story* O my this is hilarious. *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Joey:*goes to see what his koi was looking at* Hahahahahahhahahahaha!

Yugi: What's goi- - -* starts to laugh like Kaiba.

Yami: What's going on here?

Everyone including his hikari: * looks at him for a minute and then starts laughing non-stop.

Yami: ^_^;*then goes to see what everyone is looking at.*

YK: I guess it's a real joker to everyone.

Yami:*face now drained of color*

YK: Well it's time for the second chapter of My Beloved Tenshi and sorry for the four week delay. While everyone is busy laughing I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything like that, well I do own the Japanese theme songs of it. Well onto the story.

(Malik to Marik) ((Marik to Malik))

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 2: lunch time and a little bit of fluff

  
  


"Yo Yug do you want to duel when we arrive at the arcade?" Joey asked while eating his lunch.

"Sure Joey." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Joey is your lover going to the arcade with us?"Tristan asked on the topic.

"Well, yeah I think so." Joey replied with a not-sure look.

"Puppy would you and your friends like a ride to the arcade?" Kaiba asked knowing what was going on.

"Wow really Seto?" Joey asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes puppy."Kaiba replied smiling at his lover.

"Cool, yahoo, yeah, all right, thank you Seto!" Joey shouted happily. Then Joey went up and kissed Kaiba on the lips.

"Guys get a room we don't want to see this." Tea said grossed out by the two. Upon hearing this Joey and Kaiba ran into a classroom to make-out.

"Damn I can't believe he would show us that."Tristan said disgusted.

"Well you can't blame him, he's been a lover to Kaiba for 7 months,"Ryou said finishing his lunch.

"I guess you're right Ryou." Tristan said finishing his lunch also.

"What's up guys."Malik said smiling at the group. He became a good friend after Battle City and enrolled here for school.

"What took you so long Malik?"Tea asked finishing her lunch.

"Well there was a long line in the cafeteria and it took me 45min. to get food."Malik replied with a tired sigh.

"Well I guess we can meet you after lunch for 5+6th period." Tea said as she and Yugi finished their lunches.

"Okay, see ya." Malik said starting to eat his lunch. So Yugi and the gang walked away from the table and started talking about stuff.

((Malik do you want me to come out and keep you company?))

(Okay Marik.) So Marik came out when nobody wasn't looking and kissed his lover on the cheek. 20min. later lunch ended and the bell rang.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YK: Well that's the end of chap. 2 and again I'm so sorry for the 4 week delay.

Yami:*color back on his face* Okay YK why did you make me look stupid in the story?

YK: Well I got this idea that I can make a cartoon but time was running out and I did a short story instead. I got that idea from an author's comic so I couldn't think of anybody I could put in but you two.

Yami:*angry* But that doesn't mean that I could be that stupid in there!

YK: Sorry Yami but I couldn't think of any ideas except for that.

Yugi: Yami please calm down it's not YK's fault.*puts on puppy eyes.*

Yami: Okay Yugi, sorry about that YK.

YK: No problem.

Joey:*mockingly* I hope Yami doesn't blow up the science lab again like last week.

Yami:*really angry* JOEY WHEELER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey:*scared* Oops, see ya! *runs from Yami*

Yami:*still angry* Get back here right now!*runs to catch up with Joey*

everyone but Yami and Joey: ^_^;

YK: Well does anybody want a song?

Yugi and Kaiba: I do!!

Yami and Joey:*stops running* We do!!!!!*starts running again*

YK: Okay here's Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo or Even if Tomorrow Dies, the first Yu-Gi-Oh ending theme song.

  
  


Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo

Sung by the Japanese group: Wands

  
  


Call my name

Dareka Ga Yobu Koe

Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi

Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari O Sasu

  
  


Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama

Konna Ai Wa Ichinichijuu

Asa Ga Otozureru No O Matsu Dake 

  
  


Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo

Koko Kara Nigedasanai

Tsukareta Karada O Iyasu

Kimi No Hohoemi Yo

  
  


Lonely Heart

Moteamasu Kokoro

Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da

Jibun O Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta

  
  


Ano Kou O Wasurerarenai To

Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Kao

Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?

  
  


Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo

Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou 

Aishite Hajimete Shitta

Ushinau Kowasa O

  
  


Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo

Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo

Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De

Bokura Wa Arukidasu

  
  


Kimi No Maboroshi Yo.

  
  
  
  


YK: Well it's time to review I really hope you like my story so far. Oh and I promise to update as soon as I can, mostly I'm online on Saturday's, Sunday's, and sometimes Friday's so I'll try to update on one or two of those days. If you want me to put the hilarious story on ff.net then I suggest you review.

Joey:*tiredly* Please review or I'll... oh forget it I'm way to tired. Yami can we call it truths? 

Yami: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Joey: Well I guess that's a start, well goodnight folks it's time for bedtime.*goes to sleep with Yami.

Yami and Joey: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

YK:*quietly* Well see ya folks and on the way out make sure not to wake up Joey and Yami.

Kaiba:*quietly* Goodnight everyone.*yawns then goes to sleep with Joey*

Yugi:*quietly* Night, Night everyone.*yawn then goes to sleep with Yami

YK:*quietly* Well if you can't beat them, might as well join them. Goodnight everyone.*yawns then goes to sleep with everyone* 

  
  



	3. The Gift

YK: Good Morning everyone it's a brand new day and another chapter of My Beloved Tenshi.

Joey:*with PJ's on* Mornin' everyone.*yawn*

Yami:*with leather PJ's* Morning everyone*gets a glass of orange juice *

Yugi:*with Dark Magician PJ's* Good morning everyone.*gets a glass of orange juice and sat down with Yami.

Kaiba:*with Blue Eyes White Dragon PJ's* Hello.

Everyone: *realized I was taping them* GET THAT AWAY FROM HERE!!!!!*runs towards me while I video tape them*

YK:*scared* Well gotta run.*runs so they wouldn't catch up*

Everyone:*running* GET HER!!!!!!!!!

YK:*still running* Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer again. I don't own anything except the Japanese theme songs. Also thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Onto the next chapter.*runs still*

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 3: The Gift

  
  


When the whole gang walked into their next class, well let's just say they saw Joey and Kaiba making out.

"Excuse me lovers lunch ended 5 min. ago."Tea said glancing over them.

"Heh, Heh sorry didn't hear the bell." Joey said blushing madly.

"Well puppy we'll have time to do this at my mansion tonight."Kaiba whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Cool."Joey said satisfied. The teacher then came in, everyone took their seats and 5+6 period began.

***********************************

After school Yugi was the first to arrive at the where he and his friends meet.

//Aibou can I come out and meet you back at home?//

/Sure Yami as long as you don't stay out late./

//Alright aibou.// So Yami came out ,said goodbye, and walked to find an antique shop.

"Yo Yug, sorry we're late I had to stay in class and finish something."Joey said apologizing.

"It's okay Joey, where's Kaiba?"Yugi said looking around for him.

"Hey over here."Kaiba shouted from his limo.

"Does that answer your question?"Joey asked walking toward the limo.

"Yup." Yugi replied smiling. So everyone sat in rows of the limo and Joey and Kaiba were at the very back row doing you know making out. When they reached the arcade at 3:30p.m they immediately went to playing games, even the great Seto Kaiba.

***********************************

Meanwhile Yami arrived at a antique shop called *"Uncle's antiques" (((YK: sound familiar))) and looked around.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help with anything?" Tohru asked coming out of the room he was in.

"Well I'm trying to find something special to give to my brother for his birthday." Yami said looking around still.

"Well you came to the right place sir, how about this music box?" Thoru asked showing it to him.

"No, I'm looking for something like this." Yami replied showing the drawing he made for what it would look like.

"Oh, how about this, it's very special, it should be very lovingly for your brother." Tohru said showing him a very special necklace.

"Does it store pictures inside." Yami asked making sure it was the one.

"Yes it does." Tohru replied letting Yami look at it.

"I'll take it, how much does it cost?" Yami asked getting his change out of his leather pockets.

"For you, it's on the house," Tohru said giving the necklace to Yami.

"Arigato." Yami said smiling.

"You're welcome, now have a nice day and be sure to tell him I said happy birthday when the day comes." Tohru said smiling and walked back to the room he was in with his teacher, Jackie, and Jade.

So Yami walked from the antique shop to the game shop thinking 'I hope Yugi will like this.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

YK: That's the end of chap. 3 I hope you like it. *You're maybe wondering wear I got the idea 'Uncle's Antiques', well if you watch Jackie Chan Adventures you will always see a shop that say's 'Uncle's antique's' in the beginning of the episodes I think.* Arigato means: thank you, if you were wondering.

Everyone:*is busy dueling to even notice they are not chasing me*

Joey:*looks up* Hey YK thanks for the fluff last and this chapter.

YK:*walks toward them* You're welcome Joey.

Joey: Can you do some more fluff next chapter? ^____^

YK:*thinking* I'll try.

Joey: YAY! ALRIGHT! YAHOO! COOL! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:*yelling* CALM DOWN JOEY! Joey: Okay you didn't have to shout.

Yugi: Joey why are you still in your pajama's?

Joey:*blushing* Oops change time. *ran to change then came back.

Yami: Why are you still in your PJ's Kaiba?

Kaiba:*blushing* Oops I gotta change too.*runs to change then came back*

Yugi and Yami: Like lover, like lover.

Yami: Jinx

Yugi:*all quiet*

Yami:Okay Yugi, Yugi, Yugi ,Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi ,Yuma, um Luna....

Yugi:*uses fingers to spell out his name*

Yami: Ohhhh Josie.

Yugi:*slaps his hand to his forehead*

Yami: Just kidding aibou, Yugi.

Yugi: Alright Yami next time we both say a word at the same time and I got it again, can you please don't call me girl names?

YK:*angry* What does that mean!

Yugi: Sorry YK.*scared then runs away*

Yami: Come back aibou!*goes to look for Yugi*

Kaiba: Lovers these days.*sighing*

Joey:*angry*And what does that mean huh.*tapping his feet*

Kaiba:*nervous* Sorry inu. INU: DOG OR PUPPY

Joey: That's better.

YK: Well does anybody want a song.

Joey and Kaiba: We do.

Yugi*at game shop* I do!

Yami:*nearing the game shop* I do!

YK: Okay here's Voice, the second Yu-Gi-Oh Theme song for Duelist Kingdom.

Voice 

sung by the group: Cloud

  
  


Todoketai Todokanai Kono Omoi O

Karamawari Shita Mama No Boku No Jounetsu

  
  


Yomi-Kirenai Zasshi No PAGE

Yomanakucha Ikenai Ki Ni Naru Yo

Fueteiku TEREBI No CHANNEL

Zenbu Minakya Okurechau No Ka Na

  
  


Okashi Na Yume Mirunda Ie No Mae No Kouen De

Kimi NI Nageta BALL Ga Tochuu De Ochichaunda Yo

  
  


Heya No Sumi Tsumareta GAME-SOFT

Yaranakucha Imi Ga Nai No Ka Na

  
  


TABLE No Mukou No Kimi Ni Shaberi Kaketeiru No Ni

Kimi Wa Hyojou Hitotsu Kaete Wa Kurenai

Konna Ni Chikaku Ni Boku Ga Iru No Ni

  
  


Todokanai Todokanai Kono Omoi O hontou Ni

Taisetsu Na Koto Nanika Na

  
  


Nanda Ka Dareka Ni Ayatsureteiru Mitai

Kokoro Wa Hontou Ni Boku No Mono Na No 

  
  


Kikoenai Todokanai Kimi No Koe Ga Zattou Ni Saegirare Kiete Shimau

  
  


Nanimokamo Ga Yugandeiku

Nanimo Shiranai Kokoro Ni Modoretara Ii No Ni Na

  
  


YK: Well it's time to review.

Joey: Yeah review or I won't know if there's any fluff next chapter.

Kaiba:*types a story he wrote himself, while laughing to himself*

YK: What's you got there Kaiba?

Kaiba:*blushing* I was typing a story about me and Joey.

YK: Let me read.*reads story from laptop* Cool story Kaiba*gives it back to him*

Joey: Seto can I lay on you?

Kaiba: Sure puppy.

YK:*quietly leaving those two alone*Well until next chapter, See ya!


	4. Yami’s arrival back home and making out

YK: Hey I'm back and here to give you the next chapter of My Beloved Tenshi. 

Everyone:*quiet*

YK: Where is everyone?*looks around and sees a letter* I wonder what the letter says.*opens it and reads it out loud* Dear YK, sorry we aren't there. We are having a reunion for not seeing our friends for 4 years. Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Miho, Malik, Marik, and Tea says hi. Have a great time posting your story. From: Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, and Joey.

Joey: Why can't I just go and host the next chapter with you. Why!!!!!!!!

P.s: Joey wrote that.

YK: Aw man, oh well I guess I can let them go unpunished once. Oh yeah if your like below 15 or 13 then I suggest you don't read this chapter because it really has a lot of making out with Joey and Kaiba, Malik and Marik, and Ryou and Bakura. I warned you if your still going on. Well onto the chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 4: Yami's arrival back home and making out

  
  


When Yami arrived back to the game shop he went straight up to his room with Yugi.

"Hi Yami, where did you go?"Yugi asked with adorable eyes.

"Well I uh well uh I was walking to uh clear my mind of things." Yami stuttered blushing a bright red.

"Okay well dinner's ready so we can eat right now." Yugi said going downstairs. Yami then put away his gift in his drawer so Yugi wouldn't find it and then went downstairs to eat dinner. (((YK: Warning making out parts coming soon very soon.)))

**************************************

Meanwhile in Ryou's and Bakura's house Ryou is reading a book called: How to express your love to your lover. Bakura was also reading the book, but through Ryou's eyes and plotting something for him to do for Ryou that night.

"Wow this is interesting information."Ryou said while reading. It was a rather really interesting book for Bakura because it has all these ideas he could really use. 30min. later Ryou went up to his room, shut the door, and plopped down on his bed face first. He didn't really see Bakura come out of the Millennium Ring, but when he heard a 'click' sound he turned over, saw Bakura, and then saw he was handcuff to his bed.

"Hello little *tenshi(tenshi means angel.) time to have some fun right?" Bakura asked with a smirk on his face.

"Bakura have you been reading the book?" Ryou asked with a questioned face.

Oh yes *koi(koi means love.) I have and I have a lot of plans that have to do with you."Bakura replied still with the smirk. "Well then." Ryou said waiting for what was coming next. Bakura then got into the bed and started kissing Ryou all over his body.

*************************************

In Malik and Marik's house, Malik is busy doing his math homework.

"Why does math have to be so hard, in Egypt we only had to do a little bit of math so then we could do history, there done." Malik said very, very exhausted. Malik then plopped down on his bed and rested for about 20 min. until he felt some kisses on him. Malik opened his eyes to see Marik on his bed kissing his forehead.(((YK: making out part really soon.)))

"Malik are you ready for some fun since you're done with homework?" Marik asked smirking. 

"Yes *koibito(Koibito means lover.) I am, do you want your fun with or without clothing?" Malik asked having a smirk like Marik.

"How about without."Marik replied with a grin. So they took of their clothes and kissed.

************************************* 

Meanwhile at Seto Kaiba's mansion....

Joey and Kaiba did their homework together. 

"Do you want me to explain this problem for you, puppy?"Kaiba asked wanting to help his little puppy.

"Sure Seto."Joey replied smiling dearly at him.

"So the equation is what is the square root of 360 do blah, blah, blah, and blah.?Kaiba explained to a daydreaming Joey.

'Wow, he is so gorgeous when he speaks and smiles oh what I give to finish this homework to have fun with my Seto.'Joey thought with a daydreamed looks. (((YK: making out part extreme soon.)))

********Joey Wheeler's Daydream********

"Yo Joey do you want have some fun?"Kaiba asked smiling dearly at Joey.

"You bet I do, you want it with or without our clothes?"Joey asked wanting to hear his decision.

"What about without and also,"he put a handcuff on Joey to the bed "with this."Kaiba said with a grin.

"Okay Seto we'll do it by your rules since we're in your mansion." Joey said taking his clothes off. As they were going to kiss and do it, Kaiba said they were not lovers anymore and walked away.

******End of Joey Wheeler Daydream*****

"Joey are you listening to me, hello earth to Joey are you in there?"Kaiba asked waving his hand near his face.

"Huh oh yeah the square root of 360 is 18." Joey replied now done with his homework.

"So Joey now that we're done with homework do you want to get it on?"Kaiba asked grinning mysteriously.

"Sure Seto do you want it with or without our clothes."Joey asked smirking.

"How about let's see here, without our clothes."Kaiba replied walking to his room.

'Alright I really hope it's not like my daydream ugh I don't even want to think about it now.'Joey thought shuddering. So he walked up the stairs to his lover's room and opened the door to see his Seto waiting for him in his bed. He walked to the bed, climbed in, took of his clothes, and threw them to the front of the room.

"So Joey my puppy, are you ready to have some ideal fun?"Kaiba asked smirking in the dark.

"Yup I'm ready when you are."Joey replied smiling in the dark.

"First thing 'click' we have to get you ready."Kaiba said grinning in the dark. The 'click' sound was Joey being handcuffed to the bed.

'Now I really hope it's not like my daydream.' Joey thought scared stiff.

"Now we're ready, let's do it."Kaiba said smirking in the dark. So they did it until they were tired and slept.

***********************************

YK: That must've been the longest chapter I have ever wrote in this story. Well I'm still alone with no Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, or Yami. I sure miss them, I hope when they come back they'll make up for it. I'm just playing solitaire and losing. Oh forget this game let's see where is it *looks for phone book* there it is*looks for Kaiba's cell phone number* there it is now, there's the phone. I'm going to dial 771-3841 right now.

Kaiba: This is Kaiba.

YK: Hi Kaiba how's the reunion?

Kaiba: Not to bad except Joey is complaining about not being there for the story.

YK: Could I talk to him?

Kaiba: Sure. *gives phone to Joey*

Joey: Hello.

YK: Hey Joey.

Joey: YK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YK: Yes it's me Joey.

Joey: How's the story going?

YK: Well you just missed a great chapter of you and Kaiba doing you know what.

Joey: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*everyone looks at him*YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I MISSED US DOING THAT!

YK: Yes Joey.

Joey:*crying* CURSE YOU REUNION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YK: Well could you put the cell phone on the loudspeaker so I could do the song.

Joey: Sure.*walking to the loudspeaker and put the cell on it* Alright you could do it now. ^__________^

YK: Thanks Joey. Does anybody want a song!

Everyone: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YK: Okay this is Genki no Shawaa or Energy Shower . I hope you enjoy it. Also it's the 2nd ending of the Duelist Kingdom season.

  
  
  
  


Genki no SHAWAA or Energy Shower

by: Aki Maeda

  
  


FURASUKO KIKAKIRA Suru Rika Shitsu De Matte'te Tsumetai Te To Te Awase 

Ko Suri Aeba Atsuku Nareru Wa 

  
  


Hanabi Mitai Ne Minna Kirei Na Kodoku O Daite

Tatakatte'ru Tenshi

  
  


Genki No SHAWAA-

Kimi Ni Sosoide Ageru

Sabishige Na Sono Senaka O Sasaete Ageru

Genki No SHAWAA-

Kimi Wa Hitori Janai Wa

Yuujou No Ooki Na Wa Ni Mamorare Teru

  
  


PURIZUMU Hitomi Ni Ate

Kimi No Koto Mitsumeru

Rouka De Sure Chigaeba

Tsumuji Kaze No You Na Yura Meki

  
  


Yume No Mayu-Tachi

Minna Jibun No Kara O Yabutte

Tobitatta Senshi Yo

  
  


Genki No SHAWAA-

Sukoshi Ochi Kon Da Hi Wa

Te No Hira No Hikari No Tsubu Abisete Ageru

Genki No SHAWAA-

Kimi No Moetatsu Kami O

Yubisaki De Sotto Sotto Nadete Ageru

Genki No SHAWAA-

Kimi Ni Sosoi De Ageru

Sabishige Na Sono Senaka O Sasaete Ageru

Genki No SHAWAA-

Kimi Wa Hitori Janai Wa

Yuujou No Ooki Na Wa Ni Mamora Reteru.

YK: Well it's time to review. I hope those little fluff scenes didn't scare you. Review and I'll treat you with a very good and long chapter.

Joey: REVIEW OR I'LL PUNCH ALL YOU'RE LIGHTS OUT ONE BY ONE!

YK: Joey!

Joey: Sorry.

YK: See you in the next chapter, see ya!

  
  
  
  



	5. The planning of surprise for Yugi

Joey: Yo What's up my hommies! We're back.

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba: ^__^;

YK:^_^ *hugs Yami, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey* I missed you guys sooooooooooooooooooooo much!

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey: You're squishing us!!!!!!!!!!!

YK:*let's go of them* Sorry about that.

Joey: So what happened in the last chapter?

YK: Sorry but you have to read the last chapter to find out.

Joey: Aw man. _ 

Yami: We got you a present YK from the reunion.

YK: Cool what is it! ^__^

Yugi: It's all the things you like.

YK:*looks behind them to see a big bag* Is that where it is?

Kaiba: Yes it's all in here, but don't ask how I got all of them in there.

YK: Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!* look in the bag* You guys I love you.*goes and gives them a gentle kiss and hug*

Joey: Isn't it time to do the story?

YK: Oh yeah it is, well who wants to be the disclaimer?

Yugi:*raised his hand*

YK: Okay Yugi you do the disclaimer and Yami do it with him.

Yami: Why me?

YK: Well first of all, you belong together and second of all you do everything together. 

Yami: Okay but this is only if my hikari says yes.

Yugi: Yes!

YK: Okay Yugi said yes so do it right now.

Yami and Yugi: YK doesn't own anything except our show soundtrack and Japanese theme songs.

YK: Thanks Yami and Yugi. Now onto the next chapter.

/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 5: The planning of surprise for Yugi

  
  


The next 4 days Yami has been working on something to go with his gift.

"... I love you , my beloved *tenshi, yes I finally finished it, all I have to do now is ask three of our friends to play these notes and the others could plan and help with how we are going to do it." Yami said looking at the notes. " Lets see, how about Joey does the electric guitar he has the stuff, Ryou could do the drums, while Malik could do a base guitar, that's good now everyone could help except for the girls and Yugi." Yami said trying to plan the big surprise for his little aibou. Now all Yami had to do was get the guys to help him with the plan. He looked at the clock in his soul room and read 3:00a.m.

"Damn, oh well I could wait until after school to talk to the guys about this." Yami said putting his things neatly in his desk. He walked toward his lantern, turned it off, dressed for bed in his usual leather garments, and slept in his bed outside of his soul room.

***********************************

//Yugi could I talk to the guys alone please?//

/Why Yami?/

//Um we're going to talk about some things like Egypt//

/Alright Yami./

"Yea, Serenity, Tea could you leave us alone for 10min.?" Yugi asked politely.

"Okay, but 10min. and nothing more." Tea replied walking with Serenity to wait.

"Okay Yug what's this about?" Joey asked looking to where Serenity and Tea left to.

"Well, I don't know ask Yami." Yugi replied when Yami came out of the puzzle.

"Well aibou could you leave us alone for about 10min.?"Yami asked politely.

"Sure." Yugi replied then going to his soul room to do his homework.

"So Yami what is this about?" Kaiba asked with a questioned face.

"Well, can you please don't tell Yugi about this?" Yami asked having a serious face.

"Sure Yami." Joey replied hugging his Seto.

"Okay so I've been writing this song for the last month and I wondering if you could work with me to make it perfect."Yami said looking at the ground while blushing a very bright red.

"Ooh the Pharaoh's in love, the Pharaoh's in love." Bakura and Marik chanted when they came out of their items.

"Alright, alright I admit it I am in love and well you know who it is." Yami said still blushing.

"Good for you Yami I'm happy for you that you love Yug."Joey said smiling.

"So will you do it please?" Yami asked with a face that says: I can't believe I'm saying this.

"We'll all do it." everyone replied except for Bakura and Marik.

"Come on *koi please."The two hikari's said doing their infamous puppy-dog eyed look.

"Alright ,please stop the look." The two Yami's said giving into the look.

"Thanks you guys, here are your notes and here are your instruments, Joey you get the Electric Guitar, Ryou you get the Drums, Malik you get the Base Guitar. The rest of you have to work together to make this party perfect." Yami said when the instruments appeared in front of Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

"SWEET!" Joey shouted as he saw what his guitar looked like.

"WOW!"Malik shouted as he saw what his guitar looked like.

"COOL!"Ryou shouted with stars in his eyes when he saw how his drums looked. 

Joey's electric guitar was green his favorite color with an imprint of the Red Eyes Black dragon and his name in solid gold. Malik's was purple his favorite color with the imprint of the Ra card on it and his name in silver.

Lastly Ryou's drums was a brown color like his eyes and favorite color with the imprint of the Change of Heart card on it and his name in bronze.

"Malik what's a guitar?" Marik asked eying the instrument.

"It's an instrument that goes with playing for fun, entertainment, or performing."Malik replied putting it on to see if it fits.

"Hey Ryou how the hell do you play this thing?"Bakura said looking for a switch or remote to turn it on. Well it was quiet for a few moments until everyone laugh non-stop including Yami, Kaiba, and Marik. "Hey what's so funny?" Bakura asked angry at everyone who was laughing.

"What's funny is that you don't know how to play drums, damn you play 'em like this." Joey said between laughs and showing Bakura how to play it. Bakura blushed a very deep red to show how embarrass he was.

"Come on cheer up *koi it's not like I've been embarrass before." Ryou said calming down from the laugher and cheering Bakura up.

"Well gentlemen I believe it's been nine minutes so I better go." Yami said looking at his watch.

"Yami how are we going to hide these?" Malik asked looking at their instruments.

"Oh yeah here are some bags, don't worry they're magic so they can fit anything even an elephant." Yami replied smiling. "Oh and one more thing rehearsal starts at Thursday Oct. 24, 8p.m to 10p.m in Kaiba's Mansion so don't be late. By the way if you want to play them then tell them you got them from the internet."Yami replied going back into the puzzle and Yugi stood there smiling.

"How was talking with Yami?"Yugi asked stretching from all the sitting and thinking of homework.

"It was great, we talked about Battle City, Duelist Kingdom, and the adventure we took when those Doom organization dudes wanted our dragon cards and souls." Joey said excitedly from when he heard the news about performing in his best friend's 18th birthday.

"Race you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yugi said running to where Tea and Serenity were talking. As soon as Yugi sped past Tea and Serenity they started running after Yugi with the others behind the two. In a nick of time they arrived at the arcade for one hour playing non-stop video games.

***********************************

YK: Well that's the end of chap. 5.Wow I can write a chapter story! I think there's only four chapters left.

Joey: Cool.

Yami: When's the rehearsal?

YK: It's the next chapter Yami.

Yami: That's neat.

Yugi: Anybody want to duel?

Kaiba: I get to duel Yugi first okay everyone?

Everyone*pouting in the inside*Okay.

Bakura:* comes in angry*What the *bleep* is wrong with you and why the *bleep* am I not *bleep* swearing?

YK: Easy*shows everyone her non-swear laser* I turned on my non-swearing laser to stop us from swearing outside the story.

Ryou: Sorry we barged in like this but, Bakura read your story and this chapter he's really fired up at what you did.

Bakura: You made me look stupid in there. In ancient Egypt they had drums and I heard a lot of it.

YK: Sorry about that Bakura I just didn't know they had drums back then.

Ryou: Come on koi forgive her please.*uses the look*

Bakura: Okay you win but please don't do that look!

YK: If anybody was wondering *tenshi means angel, and *koi means love. Does anybody want a song?

Everyone including Bakura: Yeah!

YK: Well here's Shuffle. I hope you like it. Also it's the 3rd opening of the start of the Battle city.

  
  


Shuffle

Sung by: Okui Masami

  
  


'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru'   
HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi 

  
  


CHIKARA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai to   
Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo 

  
  


Ayatsurare teru no ka? on the field, daremo ga   
Obiezu ni, go away, demo... 

  
  


Mienai -ashita- no michi   
Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai   
Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto   
Kiseki o hiki ate you 

  
  


Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono ga fuete   
Iya na koto wasurete itanda 

  
  


Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo ga   
Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara... 

  
  


Hitori no samishisa tsuyosa o shitte   
Itami o wakaru ima   
Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto mo   
Nigenai de seoeteru 

  
  


Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito ga   
Amari ni mo ooi -ima-   
Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wa   
Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winner 

  
  


Mienai -ashita- dakara koso   
WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuita   
never lose! kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto   
Kiseki ga okoru kara.

  
  


Joey: The lyrics are so short, but the song is about 5 minutes and 24 seconds. Wow!

YK: Well it's all time to review yet again, please tell me if it's good or not. I know I write short chapters but this is my first time doing a chapter story in my life. So please review! *use puppy dog eyes*

Joey: Review or I'll*Bakura interrupts him*

Bakura: Review or I'll stab you all to bits and pieces! *gets out dagger*

Joey: Hey you stole my line!

Bakura: Well you make dumb threats.

Joey: _

YK: Well you heard Bakura review or we'll all die! Don't let Bakura kill us all or this fic will disappear forever. *scared* See you in the next chapter. *runs out of the room* 


	6. The Rehearsal

Joey: Man I can't believe I missed this chapter. *reads chap.4*

Yugi: Let me see that. *reads chap.4* Oh my. *gives papers back to Joey*

Yami: Is it as bad as it looks aibou?

YK:*bangs Yami on the head with a hammer angrily* What was that!

Yami: I'm sorry.

Yugi: Have you seen Kaiba?

Joey: Koi where are you!

Kaiba:*In another room reading fanfics about him and Joey laughing*

Yami: Did you hear something?*listens and hear laughing in the room near him*

Yugi:*walks into the room and sees Kaiba reading fanfics from fanfiction.net*

Joey: Koi! There you are!

Kaiba: Hey Joey I'm just reading a few fanfics about us.

Joey: Cool can I see?*reads with Kaiba and does a few laughs*

YK: Well I'll leave you alone you guys because it's time for the next chapter for My Beloved Tenshi.

Everyone: All right!*reading with Joey and Kaiba*

YK: Well I'll do the disclaimer while everyone is busy reading. I don't own anything except for the soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs. Also I like to express my gratitude to Firefreak the Battousai and Fantasymichelle 14 for putting my story on their Favorite Stories list, So I thank you and everyone who reviewed. Now onto the next chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 6: The Rehearsal

  
  


The next four days and three nights our three musical instrument companions practiced on how to play their instruments. Joey practiced in the park with a crowd gathering around him, Ryou practiced with Bakura watching him, and Malik practiced with Marik, Ishizu, and Odion watching him. 

It's 7:59p.m and Yami is waiting for everyone to come to rehearsal, well Joey and Kaiba are there waiting with him cause Joey lives with Kaiba. The first to arrive was Ryou and Bakura, the others came soon after.

"It's great to see that everyone came."Yami said smiling.

"Well I wanted to see Joey in action with his guitar."Tristan said anxious to see the rehearsal.

"Come on in it's time for the rehearsal."Yami said walking into the mansion.

"Alright!"Joey said excitedly. So everyone went inside and followed Yami to a room that looked like it was for the party. 

"Whoa this room is huge!"Tristan remarked as he looked around.

"Duh what do you think the word "mansion" was?"Joey said with a face that says "duh".

"Well excuse me I haven't been in a mansion before."Tristan replied with a face that says "I'm serious". They started to glare at each other cause of those stupid remarks. They were ready to dance with their fists when Yami interrupted them.

"Guys easy, are we here for fighting or doing a rehearsal?"Yami asked wanting them to concentrate on the party.

"Well spike-head here started it."Joey said angrily.

"Well you couldn't stop mocking me for not ever seen a mansion before in my whole life."Tristan said angrily.

"OKAY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, NOW IF ANYONE HERE IS MAKING US WASTE OUR TIME, THEN I'LL SEND THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM!"Marik shouted angrily. Now after that comment everyone was quiet even Yami and Bakura. 

"Okay let's start."Yami said not wanting anybody to fight again. So everyone picked a spot to play or just watch and waited for Yami to give Joey, Ryou, and Malik directions to start.

"Okay now everyone did you practice your instruments?"Yami asked to see if they practiced or not. 

"Yup."everyone said at the same time.

"Joey will you play your part in the song?"Yami said giving his first direction to Joey.

"Sure Amigo (YK: Amigo= friend.)."Joey said getting up with a guitar peck in one hand and the guitar in the other. So Joey did his part and everyone was like "Go Joey" or "Good Job Joey", Joey really loved an audience so he did his own dance moves while playing his guitar. When it ended Joey was bowing to his audience and was saying "Thanks, I'll be here all week."

"That was good Joey but don't ever play your guitar with your tongue ever again it was disgusting,"Yami said clapping his hands.

"Sorry couldn't resist a good audience."Joey blushed while fiddling with his fingers.

"Now Malik your next."Yami said announcing the next performer.

"Okay Yami."said getting his guitar peck(YK: Or whatever those are called.) ready. Malik played softly then got faster and soon he was doing his own moves like Joey's. Everyone was cheering for Malik and that got Joey really jealous.

"Look at that, I can play better than him just watch."Joey said getting ready to compete with Malik with his part. As soon as Malik was edging to end the song Joey came out of nowhere and played. Now Malik wasn't too surprised about this, so he just kept on playing from the beginning. Now seeing those two playing their parts perfectly Ryou started to join in and play his part. They were playing so perfectly that Yami joined in and sang his song. When they were all finished everyone even Marik clapped.

"Alright, thanks everybody we will all be here all week."Joey and the others including Yami said bowing. 

*************************************

Later after two hours of practicing.....

"That was a good workout."Joey said drinking a glass of ice cold water.

"You said it Joey."Ryou said finally talking.

"Yup you really had it going on."Malik said also drinking a glass of water.

"Man you guys, I didn't expect you to be this perfect, since this is our first rehearsal ."Yami said very surprised.

"Well it's all the practicing."Joey said trying to act all like an expert on this.

"Yeah I agree with Joey, it's like what they say, practice makes perfect."Ryou said stretching.

"They're right, I practiced day and night everyday."Malik said relaxing.

"Well it was a good rehearsal everyone, now it's all time to go home and rest, the next rehearsal will be in Oct.27 at 7:00p.m to 9:00p.m and on Oct.26 we could plan the party the same time, so don't be late, remember it's going to be our last rehearsal because you're all playing perfectly and it's the day before Yugi's birthday and don't forget to think of ideas for the party."Yami said leading them all outside.

"Well see ya Joey and Kaiba."Everyone shouted and waved as they were about to go to their homes.

************************************

When Yami got home he went straight to his room which he shared with Yugi. He went inside, went through his drawer, wrapped his present, put it back, dressed to his leather pajamas ,brushed his teeth, tucked Yugi in, walked to his bed, tucked himself in, and went to sleep with dreams of Yugi with a smile on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YK: Well that's the end of chapter 6.

Yami: What's going to happen next.

Joey:*finished reading the next chapter* Well you see, you - - - - -*YK covers Joey's mouth*

YK: Joey don't spoil it for all the people who wants to know.

Joey: Well sorry!

Yugi: z Z z Z z Z!*still sleeping*

Yami: Well look at that my aibou is sleeping. 

Kaiba: Well that's because it's midnight right now.

YK: Woah it's midnight! Well see ya later guys, gotta catch some z's before I oversleep. See ya!

Joey: What about a song?

YK: Well here's a recording of it*gives tape to Joey* Bye!*runs back home* Joey: Okay, I guess I have to do it. Does anybody want a song!

Yami: I do!

Kaiba: Me to!

Yugi*wakes up* Me three!*goes back to sleep.

Joey: Well here's Ano Hi No Gogo or The Morning of That Day. I really hope you like it. Also it's the 3rd ending of the start of Battle City.

  
  


Ano Hi No Gogo or The Morning of That Day

Sung by: Okui Masami 

  
  


Tooi tooi mukashi ni mo koko ni ita youna ki ga suru   
Yuuhi ga irotta houkago no kyoushitsu   
Kiri sugita maegami o yubisashi warau minna to   
Boku ga boku de aru tameni to   
Gamushara mae dake mite kita   
Taai mo nai kono jikan ni   
Mamora reterutte kizuki mo shinai de 

Dare datte sorezore ni mukau zahyou chigau keredo   
Ima wa sou yose atta KOKORO onaji dane 

Nagai michi itsumademo tsugazu hanarezu iretara 

Kimi ga kimi de aru tameni wa   
Nani o nozomi yume miru?   
Boku ni dekiru koto wa subete   
Youi shiteru yo kuchi ja ienakute mo 

Sukoshi zutsu toki wa nagareru   
Maegami boku no mabuta ni   
Fureru koro mo kitto kawara nu   
Yuuyake ga minna o tsutsunde   
Boku ga boku de aru tameni to   
Nanika o samishi tsuzuketa   
Taai mo nai kono jikan ga   
Kotae dato shitta, kore kara mo zutto.

  
  


Joey: Thanks for reviewing or we've all been dead by now.

Bakura:*appears out of nowhere*Joey who says it's the end of the story.

Joey: oh no I spoke too soon! Review or he's kill us one by one starting with me.

Bakura: That's right! *pulls out dagger and scares everyone including Yami and Kaiba*

Joey:*scared* Until the next chapter or if there is one see ya!*runs back home*


	7. The Planning of the party

Joey: Sup everyone! Does anyone know where YK is? She was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Yami: I think she's sleeping.

Yugi: Do you think she's watching us?

Kaiba: Maybe cause I gave her these video cameras that can spy on anyone.

Everyone: WHAT!!!!

Kaiba: Hey I just wanted to make her happy.

*At Yami Koibito's house*

YK: Thanks for the these camera's Kaiba, they're really cool! I wonder how they're going to host chapter 7?

*Back with Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey*

Joey: Oh well, we'll just have to post this chapter by ourselves.

Kaiba: Well if we're posting this chapter, then who's going to do the disclaimer?

Goku:*appears out of nowhere* I'll do it.

Kaiba: Good you're hired for this chapter.

Goku: YK doesn't own anything except for the Yu-Gi-Oh U.S.A. soundtrack, some episodes, and the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh theme songs.

Joey: Now onto - - -

Kaiba: The ---- 

Yami and Yugi: Next chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chapter 7: The Planning of the party

  
  


Well the three days has yet again passed for our musical companions. But this Saturday is Yugi's birthday, so they have to plan the party that night. A lot of pressure for boys right? Now Yugi is really excited for his birthday on Saturday and well he's really, really hyper right now.

"Hey Joey what did you get for my birthday huh, huh?"Yugi asked really hyper.

"Yug can't you wait for the party?"Joey asked yawning. After his first rehearsal Joey went to sleep late every night from perfecting his new moves, and playing.

"Aw man, I just can't wait until Saturday."Yugi replied excitedly.

"You said that over a billion times Yug."Tristan said really bored.

"But I just can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yugi said jumping. All his friends and don't forget the Yami's all sweat dropped . Ever since that morning he has been all very hyper. Yami thought it was all that sugar he ate that morning. 

"Aibou would you just calm down and stop jumping?"Yami asked worriedly.

"Okay Yami."Yugi said with those cute innocent looking eyes. Yami melted at the look and was thinking of kissing his aibou but he had to wait another two days to find out his feelings.

"Now does everyone want to go to the arcade?"Joey asked wide awake this time.

"Yeah!"Everyone said gleefully. So when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day for the rest of the day Yugi and his friends ran out of the school and straight for the arcade to play non-stop for two hours.

****************************************

Later at 7:00p.m everyone came on time for the planning.

"So let's get started Yami and if you don't mind I kinda brought my sister, but she forced the information out of me by if I said no about giving her my not sleeping well information then she would ruin my sweet guitar."Joey said nervously.

"That's okay Joey I know how little sisters are."Yami replied smiling.

"Thanks buddy, but how do you know how little sisters are?"Joey asked with a question face.

"Joey, in ancient Egypt did you think I was an only child?"Yami asked Joey.

"You had a little sister!!"Joey shouted just loudly to make someone go deaf.

"Joey could you calm down, yes a sister, her name was Yume."Yami said thinking of his little sister.

"Wait, doesn't that mean dream?"Joey asked with a questioned face.

"Well I think so but our parents thought her eyes were a beautiful crimson so they named her Yume."Yami replied explaining.

"Wow, so you're Yami."Serenity said amazed at how he looks like Yugi.

"Yes I am, so how are you in this fine evening Serenity?"Yami asked with a smile that girls could go ga, ga for.

"I'm fine how's my brother on the rehearsal?"Serenity asked curiously.

"Well he's doing a great job but I advice him not to play with his tongue."Yami replied remembering the last rehearsal.

"Hey Yami isn't it time to plan out the party because it's 7:20?"Malik asked looking at his watch.

"Whoops we better go in then."Yami said running into the mansion. So everyone just shrugged and followed Kaiba to the room.

"Does anyone have any ideas for how to plan the party?"Joey asked loudly.

"How about we turn the birthday party to a Halloween party."Tristan suggested.

"No this party needs to be special."Joey said thinking of what it would beif it was a Halloween party.

"How about a party where we can surprise Yugi?"Tristan asked hoping they would agree.

"Well that's a great idea Tristan."Serenity said hugging her lover. Tristan just blushed and happily hugged her back. When they finished hugging Serenity kissed Tristan on the lips making it her first move to love.

"Get a room guys we're here for planning not making love here."Yami said sighing.

"If you want a room that's empty then I suggest you go two doors to your left and you'll find a perfect room."Kaiba said wanting them go to a room. So Serenity and Tristan said a quick apology and they walked hand in hand to the room. Once they were out of sight Joey exploded with anger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK AND MY SISTER DID THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, I'LL HAVE HIM IN JAIL WHEN I GET FINISHED WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Joey exploded in anger.

"Oh and you and Kaiba did that too, remember a week ago?"Ryou said as Joey blushed a deep beet red.

"I guess you're right, but I can't believe my own sister did the first move." Joey said sadly.

"Well Joey it's a part in life."Yami said laughing at the face Joey was making.

"Well then what do we do now?"Bakura asked seeing as how they never accomplished anything.

"I got an idea, what are Yugi's favorite color's?"Ryou asked draw on the planning paper.

"Well they're yellow and blue, but why Ryou?"Joey asked not getting what he wants.

"Hello are you really that dumb-headed, Ryou is trying to make a party with the colors."Marik said punching Joey in the head.

"Heh, I knew that, I was just making all of you think I'm that stupid."Joey said with a nervous giggle.

"Well anyway's here what we do.........."Ryou said explaining everything to everyone. So they listened to everything Ryou said and made it all happen.

****************************************

It took absolutely and 1 hour and a half to finish but it all worked better than they thought.

"Wow look at this beauty!"Joey said amazed at their hard work. After Joey said that Tristan and Serenity came into view with crumpled clothes and messy hairdo's.

"Did we missed anything guys?"Tristan asked tired from all the action taking place in their room.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO MY LITTLE SISTER!"Joey answered angrily.

"Don't mind him Tristan, you missed a whole lot of planning fun."Ryou replied to Tristan's question.

"Sorry but we couldn't resist doing that in front of you guys, you see we haven't made out in a month so I couldn't resist doing that."Serenity said apologizing. 

"That's okay Serenity, well it's all done, the planning I mean, well I'll see you guys tomorrow for the rehearsal."Yami said walking home.

"We better get going too."Malik said walking towards the direction Yami took.

"Us too."Tristan said as he and Serenity walked hand and hand home.

When they were all gone Kaiba asked: "Would you care for a dance my little puppy?"

"Sure Seto."Joey said as the light died down and the music began.

"Now let's get this started."Kaiba said as he covered his arms around Joey and began to dance. It was a most romantic night for these two lovebirds. 

****************************************

Back at the game shop Yami wrapped his present in a piece of Yugi's favorite leather wrapping. Now he had to write in his handmade letter that has the melody of "My Beloved Tenshi" in it, but he figured he would do it tomorrow night before the party. When he was about to go to sleep Yami thought: 'I hope you like my little song I wrote for you.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

YK: Well what do you think. Is it good or bad, well please review.

Joey: Nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: That was good, I loved the end part with Yami.

Yami:*blushes*

YK: Well the next chapter is the last rehearsal. I know they have been rehearsing for two sessions but I want to finish this in the exact same date.

Kaiba:*typing away and laughing*

Joey: What are ya doing koi?

Kaiba: Reading some more fanfics about us especially that fic that Pegasus made you a little chibi.

Joey: Cool I want to read.*reads the fic with his lover*

Yami: When is the party going to start?

YK: Will you be patient Yami, it's going to be in chap. 9.

Yugi: What number is the last chapter?

YK: Well Yugi it's chap. 10.

Yami: Wow you're almost done with your fic YK.

YK: I know it feels like it was just yesterday I started to write this story. Please Review everyone.

Joey:*looks up from reading the fic* YOU BETTER CAUSE I'LL MAKE YOU CRY UNCLE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.

YK: Well Joey you say that like almost in every chapter.

Joey: I know, I just like saying that and I can't believe Bakura's gone! Yeah!

YK: Well does everyone want a song.

Everyone: WE DO!!

YK: Well here's Wild Drive. Also the 4th opening and the middle of Battle City. Well here goes!

  
  


Wild Drive

Sung by: Nagai Masato

  
  


manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze  
dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze 

I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH,  
Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,  
mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!

hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE

bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru

Will wa Beat o sagashite narifuri kamawazu ni yuku  
subete no Mighty na kaze tayasuku kechirashite Fly

Free ni ikiru koto no imi o OH, OH, OH,  
Greed ni me o fuse te o fureba OH, OH, OH,  
Stand up sono toki da ze

hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE

bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru

chikyuu wa itazura ni daichi o OH, OH, OH,  
furuwase choushi ni norisugite OH, OH, OH,  
atto iu ma ni yukina yo

hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku 

hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE

bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru

tobira o tataiteru

WILD DRIVE WILD DRIVE

  
  


YK: Time to review! Be sure to tell me the honest truth about how the story is. Remember if you think I stink at this well I'm just a beginner of writing chapter fanfics. 

Joey: I can't believe I said to Tristan: "You son of a *bleep*" Is your non-swearing device still on?

YK: Yup Joey.*shows the device to Joey*

Yugi: Yay I finally get to talk again! Well everyone review because I really want to know what happens to me and Yami. And if you don't I'll let Bakura come back and he'll kill everyone. So please review.*does puppy eyes*

Everyone: NOT BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE OR HE'LL COME BACK AND KILL US ONE BY ONE!

YK: Well until the next chapter I say Sayonara (Sayonara=goodbye) to you all and you better review or havoc will come across us and you.  



	8. The Rehearsal before Yugi’s birthday par...

Yugi: Is anyone here!

YK: Hey Yugi where's Yami.

Yugi: Oh he's sleeping.

YK: Well do you want to host the chapter with me?

Yugi: Sure.

YK: Now would you do the honors and do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Sure, YK doesn't own don't own anything except for the soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs.

YK: Thanks Yugi now onto the next chapter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 8: The Rehearsal before Yugi's birthday party

  
  


The next morning Yugi was even more hyper than yesterday. He's been eating a lot of sugar. Yami sighed as he saw his aibou eating a 3 pound sugar bag in his mouth. He's been planning for them to surprise his little aibou with a performance when he looked up from reading his letter.

"Well aibou tomorrow is your big day and I hope you return my feelings to you."Yami said to himself when he looked at his aibou's eyes.

"Yami, do you want to play Dance Dance Revolution Konamix with me?"Yugi asked sweetly.

"Sure aibou maybe this time you'll keep up with me."Yami said ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Hey, I practiced for this chance and I'm not going to lose to you."Yugi said getting all innocent-like.

"Well I'm the King of Games so how are you going to beat me huh hikari?"Yami asked with a game face on.

"I'll beat you someday or today, so get ready to give up your title as the King of Games."Yugi replied racing Yami to their room to play their game.

************************************

Two hours later, Yami eventually won with 100 points more than Yugi.

"Better luck next time hikari."Yami said looking at his score finishing all the adding of their scores.

"Oh well next time I'll beat you, just watch."Yugi said acting like a little kid.

Yami couldn't help but smile at that face, it's was so innocent-like and cheerful. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out if he loves him too.

Since that day when Yami first met Yugi, he had these feelings that he couldn't quite explain, which he hadn't experience before. During the years he had been having dreams about kissing Yugi or getting it on with him, he realize that he had been in love with him after Battle City when Yugi helped him regain his memories as Pharaoh. Yami never encountered a soul as courageous and a heart like gold. Now when he snapped out of his trip down memory lane he saw that Yugi was gone and heading to the arcade with his friends. Well that's when Solomon Yugi's grandfather came in.

"Hi there Yami how are you feeling?"Grandpa asked sitting next to him near the windowsill.

"I'm nervous grandpa, what if he doesn't return my feelings?"Yami asked with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Oh don't be like that, if you lose faith then he won't return your feelings."Grandpa said knowing about something Yami doesn't know. 'Well that won't be a problem, Yugi loves Yami and they love each other so this won't be a disaster.'Grandpa thought obviously.

"Well I hope you're right grandpa, cause I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't return them." Yami said with hope in his eyes. So all day long Yami talked to grandpa while time went by slowly to them.

************************************

Later at 7:00p.m everyone including Serenity came and they went to the party room near the stage.

"Now everyone go to you're original seats and Serenity you could seat where you want except where Joey, Ryou, and Malik are."Yami said as everyone took their seats.

"Now introducing Joey Wheeler our lead guitarist."Yami shouted as Joey came out with a guitar solo.

"Hey everyone!"Joey shouted happily.

"Next is Malik Ishtar our second guitarist!" Yami shouted as Malik came out with new dance moves and guitar solo.

"Last but not least Ryou Bakura our drummer!"Yami shouted as the stage curtains came up to show Ryou playing the drums.

"Oh yeah don't forget about me I'm Yami Mutou our singer!"Yami said as he remembered to introduce himself. 

"Hello everyone, tonight on our last rehearsal well it was only two rehearsals, we are going to perform "My Beloved Tenshi" to you as a practice audience, so at the end tell us if we need improvements or not."Joey said as he positioned himself to perform. 

So they performed and everyone cheered even though it was a practice concert. When they finished they took a break to hear what they thought of it.

"So how was our performance?"Ryou asked drinking a glass of water.

"It was great especially the special effects and your playing."Serenity said smiling. Tristan then walked to Serenity and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Serenity then blushed and kissed him back lightly on the cheek. Joey then steamed and ran up to Tristan who looked really innocent at that time.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU WALK OVER AND KISS MY SISTER ON THE CHEEK DAMN IT, NOW GO AND BOTHER SOME OTHER SHIT AND LEAVE THE FUCK OUTTA HERE !"Joey shouted running after him like a cat and a mouse. It was then everyone sweat dropped including Serenity, she felt embarrassed that her brother would humiliate her like that. Tristan ran and ran until he ran out of the mansion and back to his house.

"That takes care of him."Joey said acting like he accomplished something.

"Anyways let's go back and rehearse."Yami said onto the next topic. 

************************************

Later after two hours of practicing.....

"Man I'm really wiped out."Joey said wiping his face on a towel.

"Hey everyone is it me or is it 10:00p.m right now?"Malik asked looking at his watch.

"Holy shit, I got to get home, I really hope Yugi's not worried about me."Yami shouted as he sprinted out of the mansion. The others just blinked and said their goodbye's to everyone and went home. Joey wanting to keep Tristan away from Serenity looked around every 5 seconds. Malik, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu just walked home talking about what they should do for tomorrow's party. Tristan was at home sadly thinking about Serenity and how he deserted her, he felt really stupid that night. Yami well he ran faster than speed of sound and made it back to see his hikari asleep in his bed. 

"Well that's a relief, he's sleeping, dang I must of ran fast enough to run faster than the speed of sound."Yami said as he drank a glass of water downstairs. "What a night and tomorrow is going to be my big day in telling him the most important thing."Yami said as he went back upstairs and ruffled Yugi who just smiled and turned over in his bed. Yami then looked at him to realize how beautiful Yugi looks when his skin is in contact with the moonlight. "Oh hikari how I've waited to tell you this for a long time."Yami said talking to his still sleeping hikari. He then put on his leather pajama's and did his daily routine like brushing his teeth, hair, and etc. Right after that he heard his hikari say in his sleep: "Please stay with me forever Yami." Yami smiled and said: "I will stay with you forever hikari cause I love you and care for you." Yami then went to sleep and had a dream that everything went well in the party.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Joey:*crying* That is so beautiful.

Kaiba:*crying* I know that is my favorite chapter so far.

Yami: *crying* I said something very beautiful and it was to my hikari.

Yugi:*crying* Oh Yami I thought you hated me.*runs over to Yami and hugs him.

YK:*crying* That is the most beautiful ending I have ever done to a chapter.

Bakura:*appears out of nowhere crying* You have done something good authoress. I will not kill you all....

Everyone: Yay!

Bakura: Today, but watch your back cause I might get everyone of you beginning with you Joey.

Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: See ya everyone and don't forget to review when you leave, or else. *disappears*

YK: Okay that was freaky now let's do a song.

Everyone:*comes out of their scared state* Yay!

YK: Alright everyone here's my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh ending Rakuen or Pleasure Garden. Also it's the 4th ending of the middle of Battle City. Enjoy!

  
  


Rakuen

Sung by the group: Cave

  
  


Are you ready?

Are you alright?

Blow up your mind!

  
  


Shizu wanai taiyo wo 

Toku na demo noba ruda sa

Yume wa yume namida

Howara se nai deshou

  
  


Come to me tsuku nai de yo

Seki hajime tatsu tobiwa

Kira keredo nani wa

Ibesuru e 'rakuen'

  
  


Massugu na wa eroto kewa shiroto

Ike wanai mo all of yourself

Kawa no nakabe yubihori kazo e wa no akicho mes

  
  


Respect! Boys suyo ga show me

Tokio demo shitzu way ga ite

Soshite totsoma nagu harukima sou

  
  


Shizu wanai taiyo wo

Tokara okaro wo mishite

Yume wo oya nani wa

Katani wa shinai

  
  


Ikiomeni shinai daiyo

Mewonashizando kuda a

Mero wa yumi itsubu

Imitsuru e 'rakuen'

  
  


Toshii beitoto sawitaizan

Ikeskawasan mo all of your freedom

More than to count me wo nabe tsukiyuku wa mo akicho

mes

  
  


Respect! Girls kowa kaga o

Aitsowara imo no inanami

Dakero toksanasani warai masshou

  
  


Shizu wanai teiyo wo

Kimiga youni nare bara

Fushi yuoji youni

Toshiki o furete

  
  


Jinbu washiji teiyo

Ishi no yo koto waru kedo

Mune ni kaku shinbaru 

Ibesuru e 'rakuen'

  
  


Every since be alright

Every since be ok

You just answer us our praise

I keep in it in all over

Every since be alright

Every since be all kissing to me

Yeah! We know that you're free

But now I can go on we saw...

  
  


Kimi wa itsunade horo we are dreaming namido 

Todo wa e nagara e sou oru

Yaboiseti miera 

Kamiga tetono imo e mo

Kiseki wa susueku deshou

  
  


YK: I hope you enjoyed I know I did cause I was just listening to it.

Joey: YK have you seen Yami, Yugi, and Seto?

YK: I think they went home cause it is 2:45 in the morning right now.

Joey: Aw man!

Bakura:*appears out of nowhere* You still got me as company. *laughs evilly*

Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*runs to Kaiba's mansion*

YK: I guess I'll just close this chapter by myself.

Bakura:*still there* We could do it together.

YK:*ignores him* Well thanks for tunning in to "My Beloved Tenshi". Remember to review or well yeah you get it. Next time on "My Beloved Tenshi" the awaited chapter of "Yugi's 18th Birthday Party". Well until next time or on Oct. 28,2003 it's goodbye for now. See ya!

Bakura: Remember to review or this will go into your throat.*shows dagger to everyone* Bye for now.*leaves with eerie laughter*


	9. Yugi's 18th Birthday Party

Joey: Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yup!

Joey: Now she's going to be here any minute so be on your guard.

Selina: I can't wait to see her face when she see's us in her notes.

Alvanny: Yea I know it's been like ages since I last talked to her.

Ann Marie: That isn't what this is about Alvanny and besides we went to Malibu for her birthday party.

Mae: Has anyone seen Samantha?

Samantha: I'm over here.

Mae: Oh there you are.

Amanda: I can't wait until she gets a load out of this present.

Carol: I know I'm not suppose to be here but can you say happy birthday to her for me and give her this gift Selina?*gives gift to Selina.

Selina: Sure Carol.

Carol: Thanks, see ya.*goes back home*

Everyone: See you Carol.

Makoto from El Hazard: She's coming hurry hide.

Everyone:*hides*

YK:*opens the door to see it's still dark she turns on the light and .....*

Everyone:*pops up* HAPPY BIRTHDAY YK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YK: Oh my god is that you Selina?

Selina: Yup we sneaked into your computer program and here we are.

YK: You guys are the best!!!!!!! And today's The Party in "My Beloved Tenshi" too.

Chibi Yami and Yugi:*hugs YK* Happy Birthday Erica!

YK: Aw you're so sweet! *hugs them back*

Joey: While YK's having fun with her party I'll do the disclaimer. YK doesn't own anything except for the soundtrack and the Japanese theme songs. Well onto the chapter we've all been waiting for, THE PARTY!

~For song lyrics~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 9: Yugi's 18th birthday party

  
  


Yugi got out of bed happily it was the day he was to turn from 17 to 18. He had his million dollar smile on.

"Yami, where are you?"Yugi asked as he checked his room. He then saw a note on Yami's bed it read:

Dear Yugi,

Good Morning and Happy Birthday,

I'm very sorry I'm not there. You see

I got a call early in the morning saying

That I had to be there to fix something.

Well I'll see you at the party. Happy 

Birthday! Later!

From Yami

  
  


'Aw man I wanted to spend time with Yami, oh well I guess I'll see him at the party later.' Yugi thought pouting. Yugi then went downstairs as he finished putting his special clothes that he just bought for him and Yami. They were both black leather shirts and pants, the shirt had the word "Duel" on it in red and the pants had yellow lightning striking down his sides, he also had his usual silver chain that the Millennium Puzzle was hooked on. He walked into the kitchen to see his grandpa making eggs and bacon his favorite food for breakfast. "Ohayo( YK: Ohayo means 'Good morning'.) Grandpa."Yugi said happily as he sat in the room.

"Ohayo Yugi, happy birthday my 18th year old grandson."Grandpa said as he put his birthday breakfast on the table Yugi sat in.

"Thanks for making my favorite food grandpa, I can't wait to try your famous eggs and bacon mix right now."Yugi said as he began to eat them. As soon as he ate them it was that Yugi had stars in his eyes like an excited 12 year old. "Grandpa this is so great, you should cook this often."Yugi said as he ate another spoonful of eggs.

"Yugi you know if I do that, then we'll be fat."Grandpa said thinking about his health.

"Aw Grandpa not everyday, how about once a week."Yugi said as he got himself orange juice in a carton.

"You got yourself a deal then, once a week starting next week."Grandpa said as he and Yugi shook hands for their approval of it.

"Well that's settled, I'll be right back I'm just going for a little walk."Yugi said as he walked to the door.

"Be sure to come back at noon, cause Yami will be back from his fixing problem."Grandpa said as he saw his grandson walk near the door. "Sure grandpa I'll be back by 11:50, see ya!"Yugi said as he closed the door to think of things.

**************************************

Meanwhile at Seto Kaiba's mansion....

"Come on this party has to be special so if you don't want to be fired I'll suggest no more slacking!"Kaiba growled as he saw slackers not doing anything. 

"I win again Joey."Yami said as he wiped Joey life points to dust.

"Aw man!"Joey said frustrated.

"Joey you know I'm the one who sealed these games so there's no way to defeat me."Yami said smiled giving Joey advice. Joey just paled and said nothing but grabbed his deck and ran to his room to make a strategy. Yami just chuckled and walked over to Kaiba. "So how's the making of the party games doing?"Yami asked as he walked over.

"It's doing great we'll be done by 11:00."Kaiba said smiling at the success it is.

"Great now, what should I do I'm not leaving till 11:50 and it's in 3 hours?"Yami asked as he looked at his watch.

"You could duel me Pharaoh."Kaiba replied taking out his deck.

"Okay but your not going to win high priest."Yami smirked as he took out the game mat and put it on the big table at the end of the couch living room.

"Are you ready to lose?"Kaiba said as he shuffled his deck.

"Not in your life Kaiba"Yami said as he did the same thing. As soon as they stopped their shuffling the duel began.

*************************************

Two hours and 50 minutes later where Yugi is at the park looking at the ducks.

"I wish that Yami and I could be together like Malik and Ryou with their Yami's, well please Kami-sama(YK: Kami-sama means 'God') help me with my wish, I'll be waiting."Yugi said as he left the park as he finished his prayer. He then looked at his watch and saw it was 11:45 and panicked. "Oh no gotta quicken my pace, Yami's going to be at the game shop in 15 minutes, oh no!"Yugi panicked as he ran as his legs could go.

*************************************

Back at Kaiba's mansion Yami just won the duel when the leader of the party games industry said the games are hooked up. Yami looked at the clock he saw it was 11:55 and paled.

"I'll see you at 7:00 sharp, see ya later!"Yami said as he bolted out the door like he did the night before.

"Seto who just bolted at the speed of light out the door?"Joey asked as he drank Cola with ice.

"It was just Yami, hey Joe do you want to do it right now?"Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"Sure, but I'll set up an alarm for you to pick up Mokuba at the right time, you remember last time do you?"Joey asked as Kaiba paled at the memory.

~****Seto Kaiba's memory 4 weeks ago*****~

"Joey did I ever tell you today I love you?"Kaiba asked kissing his little inu on the lips.

"Yeah you did Seto, anyways aren't you going to pick up Mokuba it's raining cats and dogs out there?"Joey asked as he looked out of the window.

"Fuck, now you remind me, it's already 7:00 and I said I'd pick him up 2 hours ago, I'll be back in a little bit."Kaiba replied as he put his clothes back on and ran downstairs to his limo that was waiting for him to pick up Mokuba. He went into the limo and they were off.

~****End of memory of 4 weeks ago****~

"I know, Mokuba didn't even speak to me in a week, and if I did it again of all the nights it had to be this, he would never speak to me in a month or maybe a year."Kaiba replied as he sighed. They went upstairs, put an alarm for 6:30p.m so Kaiba could pick up his brother before the party, and then they made-out.

***********************************

Back with Yami, he just arrived at the game shop and was talking with grandpa.

"Oh Yugi, he'll be here in a couple of seconds."Grandpa said as Yugi bursted into the door panting.

"Hey aibou!"Yami said as Yugi hugged Yami which made him blush a deep red.

"Happy Birthday!"Yami shouted as he gave him a balloon with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on it.

"Thank you Yami, they're cool!"Yugi said still hugging him.

"Do you want to spend some time together Yugi, before your party?"Yami asked hoping he would say yes.

"I was thinking of doing that this morning."Yugi replied as he let go of Yami.

"Okay let's go!"Yami said as they held hands and was about to go outside.

"Be sure to not forget about the party!"Grandpa kind of shouted.

"We'll see you at the party, see ya!"Yami and Yugi said at the same time as they closed the game shop door. So they walked and spend time together until 6:30 when they walked to Kaiba's house.

**********************************

"Thanks big brother for picking me up at the exact time."Mokuba said as some others were arriving for the birthday bash of the century.

"Well I didn't want a repeat of last time."Kaiba said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Kaiba, whoa cool games."Tristan said as he and Serenity walked into the party room.

"You guys don't hold hands in here, Joey over there is looking at you."Kaiba whispered as he saw Joey coming towards them.

"Oh right, see ya!"Tristan said as he ran away from Serenity. Joey walked up to Serenity angrily about Tristan.

"Did he hurt you Serenity, cause I'll sue him for that if he did."Joey said hugging his sister lovingly.

"No Joey he didn't, do you want to dance, our favorite song is on?"Serenity asked as she heard their favorite song "Coppelia's Casket".

"Sure Serenity, let's boogie on."Joey said as they went to the dance floor. They danced until Malik and Ryou arrived. Joey walked over to Malik and Ryou, they went backstage to prepare everything for their performance, and then talked about things.

********************************

One hour later Yami and Yugi arrived at the mansion.

"Yami is the room really nice?"Yugi asked as they stopped at the large door that would lead to the room.

"You'll see."Yami replied as he smiled knowing today was the day he was to tell his feelings to him. He opened the door as he heard a gasp from Yugi. The room was a gamers paradise. The room was like Malibu except there was a stage and a dance floor. When Yugi walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and at the same time they said: "Happy 18th birthday Yugi Mutou!" and clapped. 

Yugi was still the shy boy Yami remembered as he solved the puzzle.

"Yo Yug want to play Dance Dance Revolution Konamix with me."Joey asked as he happily smiled at Yugi.

"You're on Joey!"Yugi replied as they ran to the machine. Everyone then started to crowed near the machine as they saw Joey and Yugi play the game. When they finished, it was Yugi who won the challenge by 1,000 points. The last song was "Coppelia's Casket" and Yugi made all perfects on that song.

"Everyone it's time to cut the cake!"Yami shouted as he put the last plate on the large table of food and of course the cake. When everyone was about to walk over, Joey ran and past the speed of sound to the table. Everyone blinked for a second then took their place. It was then time to cut the cake. 

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Yugi, Happy Birthday to you."Everyone sang as they when Yugi blew all 18 candles. It was then everyone ate their fill and slices of cake.

*******************************

45 minutes later everyone finished and it was then time for presents and for the performance soon.

"Hey Yug open mine first!"Joey shouted showing him his present rather hyper.

"Okay Joey, you're really hyper tonight, must be the cake and soda."Yugi said as he unwrapped his gift from his best friend. It was a special silver expensive chain that goes perfectly with the Millennium Puzzle. He took off the old one and put the new on. Everyone looked at it and was amazed at how it looked. "Thanks for the new chain Joey, it's really coool!"Yugi said as he hugged his best friend thanks.

"No problem Yug."Joey said hugging him back. It was then time to open Tea's gift. It was a new blue leather jacket with sparkling diamonds on the sleeve things near his wrist and it was rather soft for a jacket.

"Thanks Tea, I really appreciate it."Yugi said as he hugged his childhood friend. "You're welcome Yugi, I made it myself and I was getting tired of that leather shirt without a leather jacket so I made one."Tea said as she hugged Yugi back.

"Wow that's neat Tea I hope you can make another one for Yami on his birthday."Yugi said as he looked at Yami with loving eyes.

"That's a great idea thanks Yugi."Tea said smiling at Yugi for the thought. The next one was Tristan's, it was a silver chain for his pants pocket.

"Thanks Tristan they look really cool."Yugi said as he put it on his leather pants pocket.

"No problem Yug, they look really cool on you."Tristan said with a thumbs up sign. Next it was Ryou's gift, it was a British blue leather hat that went with the clothes he got. 

"Thanks Ryou, it really is a shocker that like everyone is giving me leather."Yugi said putting it on.

"It looks really good on you, so where it on special occasions like this."Ryou said smiling. The second to last one was Malik the Egyptian, the gift was clothes that Yami wore in the past and it looked really beautiful and it even came with jewelry to go on it.

"Wow thanks Malik I can't believe this."Yugi said amazed at the clothing and jewelry for it.

"Well Ishizu saw in the past that he wore these clothes, I bet they really look cool on you."Malik said smiling at his friend. Yugi then reached for Yami's present, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Joey all ran backstage to set up. Everyone was so focused on what Yugi's gift was going to be next that they all didn't see the stage prepared for the performance. Yugi then opened the blue wrapping paper and saw a locket and a cool letter that Yami made himself. He decided that he would open the letter first so he did it and it had a melody he never heard of and it read:

Dear Yugi,

Happy Birthday! I hope you have

many more to come. I really have something

important to say to you.

From Yami 

P.S. Look up hikari.

So everyone looked up to see Malik and Joey with their spiffy guitars and Ryou with his shiny drum set.

"Yugi hikari, aibou this is for you, hit it Joey!"Yami exclaimed as he waited for the others to start it.

"Alright everyone, 1 2 3 hit it go!"Joey exclaimed as they started.

  
  


~I've been alone for 5000 years with no one to love

I've been trapped with no way out

Until the heavens brought me to you

Feelings I never felt before

Came when I first met you

Then I knew it was destiny

That brought as together

I just wanna be with you

I know it's really true

I never felt this way before

Now I know what this feeling is

Can't you see that I love you

Would you be My Beloved Tenshi

  
  


When I first met you I knew it was love at first sight

I thought it was just my imagination

But then I couldn't come near your eyes

Cause I would always blush a deep red

When that faithful day came

I found that my feelings for you were true

I kept dreaming of you with that special smile

I knew I wasn't dreaming when kissed you on the cheek

  
  


Can't you see that I love you

Can't you see I need you

We'll always be together forever

Even if we've gone to heaven

We'll always be hikari and Yami

Always seeking for Adventure

Will you always be My Beloved Tenshi

  
  


Have you ever seen lovers kiss the night

I know I have and I feel left out

It was destiny for us to be together

Even destiny to find out my past together

Now I'm searching for something new

I think the search is called love

So far it's going great

But now I have to say the hardest words to you

  
  


Now I have the courage to say it

With all our friends on my side

I love you hikari, aibou

Now that I got that out of my chest 

Please tell me your feelings soon

Please will you always be My Beloved Tenshi.~

  
  


Yami, Joey, Malik, and Ryou bowed as everyone clapped. When the clapping subsided Yugi ran with tears in his eyes to the stage and hugged Yami with all his heart. 

"Oh Yami I've always been so scared to say this but, I love you and always be your beloved tenshi."Yugi said as he kissed Yami lightly on the lips. 

"Aibou I love you too."Yami said returning the kiss. Everyone clapped for the newly lovers as they walked off the stage. It was the greatest night for all of them especially Yami and Yugi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

YK:*amazed* Wow I can't believe I just wrote all that!

Joey:*crying* I know it was really sweet

Yugi: Oh Yami I love you!

Yami: Me too Yugi!*hugs each other with love 

Kaiba:*crying* This is my favorite chapter now.

Bakura:*appears out of nowhere crying* That was really good authoress from now on I will not kill everyone in this story, but at the next story she writes beware for I am waiting.*leaves with scary laughter*

YK: Well then let's go for our second to last song Warriors and also my favorite opening theme song. It is also in the Battle City Finals series. Well enjoy!

  
  
  
  


Warriors

Sung by: Yuichi Ikusawa

  
  


yureteiru omokageni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai 

  
  


itsushika ukiru tameni okisarinishita shiawase itsuwaru koto de sugatte ototteta tadano maboroshini

hitomitojitashikai no atede kimi no ega o sagashiteta yureteiru omokageni bokura wa yume hidakidakenuketeku sou itsunohika munenishimatteta kono omoi moichido nigirishimete ima

  
  


koyoi mo ore o nashite tatakai oeta senshitachi itsunotoki mo koereba kotae o bokura wa mitsukeruno?

  
  


tooisora no mukou ni tsutsuku mihatenuyume ga naiteru 

  
  


yureteiru omokageni bokura no negai eien ni hateshinai sou koboreteku ikutsumononamida nuguttewa ashita o mesashiteiku

  
  


itsuka ienakattakoto kyoowa kimi ni sasagetai

  
  


yureteiru omokageni michibikarerumama kakenuketeikou sou munenishimatteta kono omoi moichido nigirishimete ima mekurumeku jidai no naka korekaramokitto aruiteikudarou.

  
  


YK: Well I hope you enjoy it. Well if any on is wondering where to see the Yu-Gi-Oh theme songs. It's in www.Janime.biz, just click to the button that says Opening and Ending songs. Well gotta go the whole gang is at home and I should be too. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Thank you for your support in my story and see you at Oct. 31,2003 also know as Halloween night. Well see ya!*runs to her house*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Halloween Fluff

YK*as a Japanese girl*: Happy Halloween folks I just came from trick or treating. I know I'm 13 but I still like trick or treating.

Yami:*as a vampire* Hi YK.

YK: Well hi yourself Yami where's Yugi?

Yugi:*as an angel* Over here.

YK: You look so cute with that costume.

Kaiba:*as a cat* Meow!

Joey:*as a dog* Woof! *starts hugging Kaiba*

YK: You two look very cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:*as a angel* Hey guys!

Bakura:*as a demon* Hi!!!!!!!!!!

YK: cool outfits guys.

everyone: thanks.

YK: Well it's time for the last chapter you guys.

Everyone: Awwwwww.

YK: Hey I'm already thinking of a fanfic and I'll come back.

Everyone: Yay!

YK: I'd like to thank everyone who review and put my story in their favorites. Well you all know I don't own anything except my songs. So this is goodbye for now and I hope to get an idea of another fic down fast! Now onto the final chapter of My Beloved Tenshi that might be very bad for children below 12 or 13 that's why it's rated PG-13.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter: 10 Halloween fluff

  
  


It's been 3 days since Yugi's birthday and well Yami and Yugi have been busy everyday. Can you guess what it is? Well if you haven't figured it out they made out. Now today's Halloween and Yugi's an angel, Yami's a Vampire, Ryou an angel also, Bakura a Demon, Kaiba a cat, and Joey a pup or a dog. Well they ended trick-or-treating 2 hours ago and Yugi and his friends are at home doing who knows what.

*************************************

At Ryou and Bakura's house Ryou is eating candy and Bakura is just looking at the candy.

"What's wrong koi aren't you going to eat your candy?"Ryou asked with chocolate on his face.

"I don't know is candy poisonous?"Bakura asked looking at his chocolate bar.

"No silly, they aren't, candies are the most delicious sweets ever."Ryou said eating another one of his chocolate bars.

"Okay I'll try it."Bakura said as he shakily ate one of his candy bars. Once Bakura tried it he had stars in his eyes and was eating his candy non-stop. 

************************************

An hour later Bakura amazingly finished all of his and Ryou's candy. 

"Man I'm full, you're right hikari these are good."Bakura said with a stomachache. It was then he ran to the bathroom and did his business. When he came out he didn't see Ryou, but there was a trail of roses that he followed to their room. When he opened the door he saw Ryou with his clothes on siting on their bed. He walked toward Ryou and sat down next to them. They stared at each other for 5 min. until Ryou pinned Bakura onto the bed.

"So Bakura how do you like me pinning you down?"Ryou asked with a devious look in his eyes.

"I see I taught you well hikari but it's time to change positions."Bakura replied then pinning Ryou in his place. They stared at each other until they took off their shirts and kissed a passionate kiss, that they could muster. Bakura then licked Ryou's chest making him moan out his name.

"What is it hikari?"Bakura asked hearing Ryou moan out his name once more.

"More Bakura more."Ryou replied still moaning. Bakura then put little kisses on his lovers chest before he asked him something that made the event more exciting.

"Ryou could I?"Bakura asked pointing to Ryou's belt.

"Yes Bakura you can."Ryou replied to the exciting question. So Bakura took of Ryou's pants and did what they do on special occasions.

************************************

At Malik and Marik's house Malik was on his bed eating his candy while Marik was planning on what he should do that night to Malik.

"Koi aren't you going to eat your candy?"Malik asked with a mouthful of candy in his mouth.

"Well I don't know maybe later."Marik said as he looked behind him when suddenly he found Malik's lips on his own lips. It was a sweet kiss to Marik cause he tasted chocolate on Malik's lips. When his tongue entered Malik's mouth he could taste more chocolate on his tongue. They rolled around until they got into a comfortable spot.

"How do you like chocolate Marik?"Malik asked licking chocolate of his lips. 

"Wow I've never tasted anything like this."Marik replied munching his chocolate bars.

"Do you want to do it again?"Malik asked with a devious grin. 

"Sure."Marik replied this time being the one to lead. Marik then took off his clothes except for his pants and he took of Malik's clothes too. He then ran his tongue on Malik's chest making Malik moan. Marik smiled as he heard his koibito moan and did little kisses on him and with a kiss on the lips he tickled Malik's tickled spot. Malik laughed and laughed until Marik stopped and did a long sweet kiss to his lips. Then suddenly the 'stupid' phone rang.

Marik growled as he got up to answer the phone.

"Hello."Marik said irritated.

"Hello we would like to talk to Ishizu Ishtar please."The guy in the other line said calmly.

"Go to hell, Ishizu is not here so leave us the fuck alone!"Marik shouted as he slammed the phone down and broke it to pieces. He then calmed down and went back to his hikari.

"Now where were we?"Marik asked calmed.

"We were like this."Malik replied as he kissed Marik for pleasure. 

"Hey Marik do you want to get it on in our bed?"Malik asked with a look of excitement on his face.

"Why would I ever."Marik replied smiling as they went to their bed, kissed and did what they did for really special holidays.

***********************************

Meanwhile at our second favorite dog and cat couple, Joey the puppy finished his 100th candy in a row since 7:30p.m, now it was 10:30p.m. Joey went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, did his business, and washed his hands. Once he went out of the bathroom he saw a note in front of the door.

Dear Joey,

Meet me upstairs at 10:50p.m and I have Two little Halloween gifts for you, so don't 

be late my little puppy inu. (YK: Inu means dog.)

Signed your kitty cat Seto.

  
  


Joey then looked at the clock with curious eyes and saw it was 10:45 so five more minutes until it was time for him to meet his little kitty cat koibito.(YK: Notice my pen name Yami Koibito well koibito means lover so if your were wondering my pen name is Yami Lover.)

So Joey then waited until 10:49 to run upstairs quietly and not loudly to wake up Mokuba. While he was running quietly he heard strange noises coming from near Seto's room. Joey gulped as he turned the doorknob and when he was about to open the door Mokuba touched him which made Joey a little much jumpy. He jumped at the touch and landed flat on his bottom. He looked up to where he was sitting and saw Mokuba holding his teddy bear like a sweet little 5 yr. old.

"Joey could I sleep with you and Seto cause I had a really bad nightmare about Samara in "The Ring" trying to get me."Mokuba said clutching onto his teddy bear tightly.

"Well okay kiddo."Joey said as he opened the door and saw Seto on his bed patting two spots for them to sleep on. Joey and Mokuba climbed in like little kids and snuggled into Seto's arms.

"Hey Seto what was the surprise you were going to give me?"Joey asked with anticipating eyes that couldn't be turned down.

"Oh wait here then, I want to surprise you and Mokuba about this." Kaiba said as he got out of bed and ran downstairs leaving Joey and Mokuba blinking curiously.

***********************************

Well about ten minutes later Kaiba came up the stairs with two small cages in his right and left hand.

"Wow what's in the cages big bro?"Mokuba asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah what is in there huh Seto?"Joey asked with the same state of Mokuba. Kaiba then opened one cage and there stood a little kitten that looked like him but with big blue eyes with cuteness in them. Joey and Mokuba were amazed at the identical cat and human.

"Wow look at that they're identical."Mokuba said wide eyed. 

"You could say that again Mokuba."Joey said wide eyed like Mokuba but with bigger and wider eyes. Kaiba then smirked and opened the other cage to reveal a puppy that looked like Joey but with large honey-brown eyes. Again Mokuba stared wide eyed but Joey had eyes of flying saucers.

"Do you like your presents kids."Kaiba said holding the little cat that looked like him. It was all silent for a moment until.............

"Wow Seto I can't believe you got us a kitty and a puppy!"Joey exclaimed with stars in his eyes while he picked up the puppy that looked like him. "But don't they fight with each other?"Joey asked looking at both of the pets.

"Nope they don't watch."Kaiba replied as he put the kitty down as Joey put his puppy on the floor next to him. The puppy and kitten looked at each other for just two minutes until the tackled each other and kissed.

"Aw that's so cute."Mokuba declared looking at them with stars in his eyes.

"Wow that's really cool Seto."Joey said as he hugged Kaiba happily kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Well what do you say we name them guys?"Kaiba asked looking at both Joey and the amazingly stars in his eyes Mokuba.

"That would be cool, could the puppy be called Lucky huh, huh?"Mokuba said hyper.

"All in favor say "I"!"Joey shouted giving them a majority rule thing.

"I!"Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey shouted.

"Well majority rules."Joey said as he hugged their newly named puppy 'Lucky'.

"What should we call this guy?"Mokuba asked thinking of a name that would go nicely. 

"Hey how about we call him "little Kaiba"?"Mokuba asked smiling at his brother.

"All in favor say I!"Joey once again shouted smiling.

"I!"Mokuba, Kaiba, and Joey shouted gleefully.

"Well again majority rules."Joey said as he then grabbed the newly named kitten "little Kaiba" and snuggled them both.

"Hey how about some snuggling here?"Kaiba asked when Mokuba and Joey looked behind them to see Kaiba in the bed. So Mokuba and Joey climbed in and snuggled with Kaiba. Little Kaiba and Lucky snuggled with each other near the foot of the bed and started sleeping.

"Good night everyone."Joey said silently not to wake up the two puppy and kitten sleepers.

"Good night Joey."Mokuba and Kaiba said as they fell into a blissful night of sweet dreams.

***********************************

At Yami and Yugi's house at 11:00p.m Yami was playing Dance Dance Revolution Konamix with his koi.

"I'll beat you this time koi."Yugi said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Well you better catch up to me first love."Yami said with his game face on. Now the race was on Yugi vs. the King of Games Yami. "So what do you want to dance to tenshi?"Yami asked politely.

"How about "Do it Right"?"Yugi said as he choose the song. It was a cool dancing song and well Yugi did really well on it but Yami was the master of games so he got perfect on each arrow and got like a 200 combo.

"Next song Yugi."Yami said smirking as he was in the lead with 200 points ahead of Yugi's and Yami got an A+ while Yugi got a B+ on that song.

"This song "Hysteria"."Yugi said hoping he would keep up this time. So they did the song and what a song it was Yugi didn't keep up very well and Yami he was all speeding all over the place.

***********************************

Two hours later of doing 16 songs of Dance Dance Revolution Konamix Yami won by 1,000,000 points.

"Told you, you can't beat me."Yami said as he did an extra dance to celebrate on the dance mat.

"I'll get you next time koi, just you watch, I won't give up the challenge of the King of Games title."Yugi said panting as he said it. Just as they were about to kiss the phone rang which made Yami angry, so he blasted the phone to pieces. At the other line of the phone Tea was all electrocuted by the blast and her hair stood up like a frightened woman. 

"So where were we angel?"Yami asked calmed down.

"We were like this."Yugi replied as he pinned Yami down on their bed. It was then they kissed until another interruption caused.

"Yami, Yugi, I just heard a blasting what was i-, oh sorry continue on sorry for disturbing you."Grandpa said as he closed the door quickly.

"Okay let's continue shall we?"Yami asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay."Yugi said as Yami was the one to lead this time. As they were kissing yet again there was another interruption. It was Grandpa yet again interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's new's about a new duel monster's tournament Kaiba's hosting, would you like to see?"Grandpa asked not looking at them.

"Would you record please Grandpa?"Yugi asked sweetly wanting his grandpa O-U-T out.

"Sure Yugi anything for you my grandson and sorry for disturbing you again."Grandpa said as he closed the door yet again. So they kissed and acted like nothing happened but yet another interruption came. Yami by this time was furious.

"COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE, WE'RE TRYING TO WORK HERE!"Yami said as he threw a fireball at Tea who just stood there, but when the fireball hit her she ran out of the house and to her home screaming.

"Alright now where were we again koi?"Yami asked panting as he tried to calm down from fury.

"Well we were like this before four irritating interruptions."Yugi said as they continued their working.

***********************************

Two hour later with one hundred and sixty-nine interruptions later.

"Yami what should we do we have had 169 interruptions and I don't know how we'll be left alone."Yugi said with irritation in his voice. They thought and thought until Yami got an idea.

"I got an idea let's lock the door and window and we'll start working."Yami said with a smiling face.

"Great idea Yami now let's put your plan to work."Yugi said as he closed the window while Yami closed the door and locked it.

"Now let's go to our soul room."Yami said as they went to their bed and disappeared into the soulroom hallway.

***********************************

At the soul room hallway Yami and Yugi appeared with their pj's on.

"Yami which one should we go to yours or mine?"Yugi asked looking at both soul room doors.

"Well how about mine cause it's dark and never mind too much doors to choose from, so let's go to yours."Yami said as he remembered about the labyrinth in his soul room. So they walked into Yugi's soul room, rearranged all the toys, stuff, and etc. Then they walked over, got into the bed and took of their pj's except for their pants.

"Ready Yugi, cause I won't be going easy on you this time."Yami said as he got a smirk on his face. Yugi smiled and laughed as he saw Yami's bare chest with excitement in his eyes.

"Yup I'm ready Yami and I won't hold back on you too."Yugi said as they did a passionate kiss on the lips. Yami then licked Yugi's bare chest as Yugi laid down on his back, making him giggle from the feeling it gave him.

"Yami that tickles, but continue anyway."Yugi said in between laughs. So Yami continued and did little kisses causing Yugi to laugh harder.

************************************

After 5 minutes Yugi then pinned down Yami and then started doing it to him. Yugi smiled as he saw his lover happy and giggling with him. Yugi then started to do little kisses and ran his tongue all over his chest.

"Yugi do you want to stop and talk right now?"Yami asked sitting up.

"Okay koi."Yugi said as he cuddled up to his koibito. Yami smiled at the sight and they started talking about the party they had and how Yugi liked it a lot. Yami smiled he had his wish come true, he had his aibou in his arms and love. Yugi then looked up at Yami and all the happy memories they had came to his head. Yugi's wish had come true also with the love of Yami and the locket fastened to his neck, from two days ago. When he snapped out of memory lane he then pulled Yami into a blissful, peaceful, and passionate kiss that no one could ever imagine.

  
  
  
  


Owari=The End

  
  


YK: I hope you enjoy the story, I know I will. I can't believe I got 39 reviews for this story. Thanks for reading my story everyone and I hope I get another story on my head soon.

Joey: I hope you get that idea soon, or I'll go to your house and chop your head off.

YK: You don't even know where my house is.

Joey: But I could look at the yellow pages.

YK: Oh forget about the bickering and the arguing. Let's go to our last song of the story.

Everyone: But we don't want this story to end!

YK: Sorry guys no more ideas for this story and this is the end.

Everyone:*starts to cry*

YK: Relax everyone, I'll come visit you and we'll duel.

Everyone: COOL!

YK: Well now it's the last song and the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this song, it's one of my favorites. It's Afureru Yuujyo ga Tomachinai or Overflowing Emotions That Can't Be Stopped also the 5th ending theme song of the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh series and also the 5th series ending.

  
  


Afureru Yuujyo ga Tomachinai

Sung by: Yuichi Ikusawa

  
  


Kienai kidou ga

Owaroutoshite

Hitomi tojireba ima demo sou kimi ga

  
  


Omoi dewa itsudemo

Mou jyaki na mama de

Hitori no kurashi mada narenakute

  
  


Nomi komare sonna jidai ni deatta kiseki

Ano koro wa tada soba ni iru dake de ai seru to omotte ita

  
  


Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai

Onaji yume toki no naka zutto daite itakatta

  
  


Nagareru machi nami

Akaku someteku

Itami mo kidzukeba shiawase ni kawaru

  
  


Tsuyou ga ri dake ga sou

Ikiteku watashi

Rounsoku no hi no you ni kokoro tobosu

  
  


Hito wa namida wo fukutabi hito wo shitte

Kimi ga kureta atatakai chikara yasashisa ni kaete yuku yo

  
  


Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai

Kanjita mama ikiteku yo boku ga boku de aru tame ni

  
  


Afureru yuujyou ni iyasarete

Meguri ai ga shinjitsu dato itsuka wakari aeru yo

  
  


Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai yo...

  
  


YK: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this song. I enjoyed cause I was just listening to it. Did you know that the Yu-Gi-Oh series is still running in Japan. If you want to see the Japanese episodes go to www. Janime.biz and go to movie clips.

Yami: I enjoyed this story very much.

Yugi: Same here, it made me relized that Yami loves me. *Kisses Yami on the cheeks*

Kaiba: This was a great story especially this chapter it was really cute.

Joey: I just love our new pup and kitten. *Hugs Little Kaiba and Lucky*

YK: Well everyone it's for a goodbye.

Everyone: Bye everyone, see you soon, if the authoress gets any ideas for her next story. 

YK: Well farewell till next time! Ja Ne!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
